james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neytiri
Am I not the only one? Am I not the only one who finds Neytiri Very Hot! I dont know why but she's very attractive. Am I not alone? I wouldn't call her hot but she's very attractive, almost beautiful. Your not the only one mate ;) Yea, she is extremely beautiful and I just love watching her. -- 17:04, 25 December, 2009 (EET) Agreed, i think its her eyes they just hypnotise you. Not the eye but her expressions but what would you expect from a princess sexay mesmerizing well and the fact that shes very fit, half well mostly naked, and has a very special personality. She is absolutely beautiful I'm glad I'm not the only one, and her personality is very special How right you are. But this should be deleted, as it has absolutely no relation to the article's content. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] you guys have to agree that Neytiri is way better looking than Zoe Saldana She reminds me of a girl witch used to like me. Well that girl was not 10 fet tall and had blue skin. But there is still some similarities. Like personality or appearance? and if a girl like that used to like you then you should definitely try to get her to like you again! No you're not the only one she's fit and even though she is not real I love her Definatly not the only one, she is gordeous in her own Na'vi way. I think its her personality, big eyes (humans love big eyes, so that's 1 reason explained) and her facial expressions. Rycul You are defenitely not the only one. MisterCheesecake 08:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I dont think its anything to do with the size of her eyes. she is just amazing and beautiful! I think its the eyes She has beautiful looks, a quite friendly personality, great skills all round and an excellent charmer! very respectful of the ones she loves and newcomers (not including jake :P) and trust worthy. wont back down for a fight and will stick up for the ones she loves no matter what. so yeah, she is worth it :)-Avatar- 12:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree with everything you said there -Avatar- so thats it settled :) Tsmukan I have a stange affection to 10 foot tall blue women now, because of Neytiri JayBO 17:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) haha know how it feels Tsmukan Hey, the Japanese have been dictating that kitty ears are hot for AGES. Who am I to argue? --NivikLiriak 17:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Like personality or appearance? Mainly appearance, but now that you mention it. Her personality is also a bit similar, always smiling like that. try to get her to like you again You think so ha :D Well maybe she still does like me i haven't asked her exactly--Calles 01:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) DO IT... Mattius Dreggs type="quaritch"How does it feel to betray your own race?/voice Just kidding! Neytiri IS pretty. I am a cat person :-) Likeadream 19:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody wish that Pandora and the Na'vi... Does anybody wish that Pandora and the Na'vi were real and all humans had a chance at becoming an Avatar like Jake? I agree, it would be cool if it existed, but this should not be on the discussion page, but rather on blogs and forums. There could be one in a parallel universe, lol. Wormulon 22:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Let me put it this way: If the Avatar universe someday turns out to be real, i'll get on the first flight to Pandora and swap my body. Although I don't think the Na'vi would just accept me for wanting that. Rycul I suggest reading some of Ray Kurzweil's work. While Pandora and the Na'vi may not be real...well, there's the potential that the entire human condition might change in the next 20 years, to something incredibly exciting. (Of course, I might also be a wingnut. Who knows? ^^) --NivikLiriak 08:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you what Rycul I am right there with you, also despite the fact that it might take some time to be accepted it'd be worth risking life and limb 24/7 (or whatever cycle they have on Pandora) to get a shot at it. Mattius Dreggs couldn't of put it better myself Mattius Dreggs ;) shut up Wormulon it should be everywhere and I dont think it would be that easy to get a flight there because loads of people would want to go! haha whats with the hostility. cheer up sunshine ;) -Avatar- 11:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah I think we all wish we could go but there's no use arguing about it guys ! Tsmukan there will be planets out there like Pandora, its not that hard to imagine there will be but for the Na'vi, as much as i would want them to be, probably not :( could be similar or even them i dont know but its always good to keep thinking it :) -Avatar- 11:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Doubtful but dont let it get your spirits down! we can still hope though Tsmukan The trouble is, if it was real, and everybody went there, we would ruin it, like a beach that has got overcrowded. And I am sure one day life will be found elsewhere. And lets not forget Earth, thats the message of the film, there is more reality to Avatar than we think. Wormulon 14:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) But if the Na'vi only let certain people into their tribe... No I agree with Wormulon. but we can still dream and in dreams everything can be perfect. Tsmuskan Humanity explores. It's in our blood; who else but us would have the sheer audacity to climb aboard ships of wood, rope, tar, and cloth and in them circle the world? When we have the ability -- and sometimes even when we don't -- we spread out to see and experience and live in new places; taking all of our goodness and all of our badness with us. If we survive long enough to figure out how, we'll touch the stars. That's a fact, ladies and gents; there's always going to be those who would rather go than stay. --NivikLiriak 17:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) NivikLiriak you pretty much took the words right out of my mouth, as long as we live long enough to find those places we WILL find those places and just as there are those who would sooner go than stay, there are those of us who would just as soon let the rest of us go in their stead, which is entirely reasonable from a survivalist perspective. Mattius Dreggs I'm not sure if I'd permanently swap my body to Na'vi body, but Pandora is a place where I would visit on every weekend and where I really would spend all my vacations Likeadream 19:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just remember, most things on Pandora want to eat you! --NivikLiriak 19:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC)